Arrow Short Stories
by Sophie6
Summary: A collection of short Arrow stories originally posted on my Tumblr.
1. Terms of Endearment

**This will be a collection of short Arrow stories that I originally posted on Tumblr. They will not be all Olicity, as I'm trying to write for the other characters as well following my inspiration :)**

* * *

"Why don't you have a pet name for me?"

It was late and they were in bed, reading quietly. Oliver put his book down, raising an eyebrow. "I don't?"

Felicity shook her head. "No. It's not a reproach or anything, I was just wondering."

He shrugged. "I guess it doesn't come naturally to me. Do you want me to have one?"

Because really, anything Felicity want, he was more than happy to give.

She grinned. "Ok. What do you suggest?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Sweetheart?"

"Come on. You can do better."

"Honey?"

"Meh."

He smiled. "Munchkin?"

She squinted at him. "Not if you want to have children someday."

"Darling?"

"Maybe when we'll be married for 30 years."

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. "Felicity..."

"That's it!"

He looked at her, confused. "What?"

"'Felicity'! That's perfect."

"Well, that's your _name_," he told her like she had grown two heads.

"Exactly. No terms of endearment could ever be better than the way you say my name."

He shut down the light on his side and turned to her, grabbing her waist to bring her closer.

"So you don't want a pet name then?" he asked with a slow smile.

She snuggled to him. "No, I'm good. Just keep saying my name as often as you want."

He laughed before leaning in for a kiss, but reached for her neck first. "Felicity," he murmured, before dropping another kiss on her cheek. "Felicity..." And another one on her shoulder made her moan, as this was a very sensitive point – and he knew that perfectly well of course.

And then his mouth met hers and for a long time there was no sound in the room except moans, and sighs, and the reverent whispering of her name.


	2. The Evil League of Evil

"Miss Rochev...To what do I owe the...pleasure?"

Isabel sat in front of the big desk, crossing her long legs. "Mr Wilson. Good evening to you too."

She gave him a smile – one that reminded Slade how much he disliked the woman. But she was useful.

For now.

"I take it you made sure not to be followed."

She raised a perfectly well-formed eyebrow. "Followed by who ? Nobody suspects a thing. Anyway, you asked me for information about Laurel Lance."

"I did." He already had lots of information on Laurel, but since Isabel was working with Oliver on a daily basis, it didn't hurt to ask her as well.

"You're targeting the wrong woman."

He sat straighter, putting his forearms on his desk. "Really? Because correct me if I'm wrong, but the woman on the picture that Oliver kept all those years is Laurel Lance."

She looked at him maliciously. "Things have changed. Try Felicity Smoak instead."

Slade frowned. "The assistant?"

"Oh, she's much, much more. First she's been promoted from the IT department to executive assistant even though she has no qualification whatsoever. Something is going on, even though I don't have any tangible proof. However, it's in the way he looks at her when he thinks nobody's watching, the way he says her name...a woman notices this things."

She stood up, a vengeful light shining in her eyes.

"You want to break Oliver Queen...You go after Felicity Smoak."


	3. Everything you Ever

"Is this what I think it is?"

Roy's doing a 360, taking it all in – the computers, the arrows, the bow, and _the freaking costume_. Then he looks at Felicity.

"Wait a minute. You can't be..."

She laughs. "Oh no. I'm the brainy side of this operation. Also, I'm the prettiest."

"Hello Roy."

Oliver steps in from the shadow and Felicity rolls her eyes. The man sure likes to make an entrance (and probably enjoys it a little too much,)

"Ok...Didn't see that one coming," Roy mutters.

Diggle appears too, acknowledging Roy with a nod before coming to stand next to Felicity. "You're not prettier than me," he whispers and she elbows him.

"This is a life changing thing, Roy," Oliver tells him. "Are you ready for this?"

"Are you kidding ? You bet I am." He's still watching around with an incredulous look on his face.

"If you join us, you'll lead a double life. You'll have to lie to everybody you know. And even though you have powers, you'll probably get hurt. Repeatedly, and sometimes badly. Do I make myself clear?"

Roy sobers up a little, even though his fanboy feelings are still slightly showing.

"Yes. I'm totally in. I won't disappoint you."

"Great. Because I haven't told you the hardest part yet."

Oliver comes to stand in front of him, short of invading Roy's personal space. He looks at the younger man with a deadly serious face.

"You can never,_ ever_ tell Thea about this."


	4. Until we meet Again

She heard the crack of her heel a micro second before her ankle twisted painfully.

"Damn," she muttered while limping to the low wall surrounding the fountain on the small plaza, just one block away from Queen Consolidated. It was her lunch break and she had decided to go out. Of course her shoe would choose that moment to break.

"May I be of assistance, Miss?"

She raised her head at the gravely voice and met two...no, actually make that one, gentle eye looking over her.

The other one was covered with a patch.

She smiled, assessing the man in front of her. Sharp suit, very elegant. Raven black hair and chiseled features. A sexy smile.

She caught herself responding to it.

"I'm fine. Just twisted my ankle when my heel broke. I'll be ok in a few minutes."

"Do you mind...?" he said, motioning to the spot beside her. Since they were in the middle of the busy plaza, she saw no reason to deny him.

"Go ahead."

He sat down. "Do you want me to take a look? I had some medical training in the army."

She hesitated. He didn't look like a creep – then again they never did – and the concerned look on his face seemed genuine. She reminded herself that there were still good men in Starling City and not all of them had hidden evil agendas.

"Sure."

He took her feet delicately in his hand, pressuring and massaging just the right amount, and Felicity held back a moan.

She didn't care if the guy was a serial killer as long as he kept doing what he did.

He let go of her foot, resting it carefully on the ground.

"Wow, you have magic fingers," she blurted out.

He let out a hearty laugh and she joined him. He wasn't exactly handsome in the strictest sense of the word, but he definitely had a lot of charm.

He extended his hand. "Slade."

"Felicity. And thank you."

"You're welcome. And that's a lovely name."

She couldn't help but blush a little and she was grateful that he was gentleman enough to not mention it. She opened her bag and took out a pair of flats. He raised an eyebrow.

"Always prepared, I see."

She smiled. "You have no idea."

"Do you have far to walk ?"

"No. I work at Queen Consolidated."

It occurred to her that it might not be the best idea to tell a total stranger where she worked but today was not the day where she would learn to shut her mouth.

"Give my regards to Oliver then."

"Oh! You know him?"

"We were friends...a long time ago."

"Well, I need to go back, but thank you for your help. And if you get the chance, drop by to say hello. I think Oliver would be glad to see you."

And with a smile she left, missing how the kind look on his face was suddenly replaced by a predatory smile.

_Think again, miss Smoak._


	5. When you stay you save my Soul

**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews and follows, it really means a lot. Im' trying to reply as much as I can, but if I don't please know that I appreciate it all the same:)**

* * *

Oliver never had a decent night sleep during his five years away, and almost two years after his return he still couldn't get at least a 6 hours rest. It was more a maximum of 4 or 5 hours generally broken by tossing and turning.

So that night when he was finally about to fall asleep and his phone rang, he groaned angrily in his pillow.

He reached for the device on his nightstand, frowning upon seeing the name of Quentin Lance on the caller's ID.

"Lance? What's going on?"

"No, it's me...I mean, it's Felicity."

_As if he wouldn't recognize her voice amongst a million others._

"Felicity?"

"I'm at the police station. I was mugged, and the guy stole my purse, and my phone, and…can you come and get me?"

Her voice broke on the last word and he jumped out of bed. "I'm on my way."

It was only when he was in his car that he realized he was still wearing his pajamas.

* * *

He practically stormed into the precinct, which fortunately was mostly empty at this time of night.

"Felicity!"

She was sitting at one of the desks, with Lance beside her. When he approached he could see her pale face, the right side covered with a nasty bruise. She also had her left foot resting on another chair, looking swollen.

He crouched in front of her, barely restraining his anger.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low and calm.

"I was coming back from the restaurant, I was with a friend but we went our separate ways at some point, and when I went to get my car this guy came out of nowhere. I tried to defend myself but he had a knife so I let go. But he hit me once and then he pushed me and I sprained my ankle. A police car drove by a few minutes later so I was able to alert them."

Oliver turned to Lance.

"Did you catch him?"

Quentin shook his head. "No…I'll see what we can do tomorrow morning, but…" he shrugged and Oliver understood his meaning. There was tons of mugging in Starling every day and night and the police obviously couldn't cover them all.

Lance frowned at his attire. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Oliver lowered his eyes to his pants. "I was in a hurry," he explained.

Felicity noticed it and smiled, which had Oliver relaxing a little bit. She was hurt physically, but her spirit still seemed in good shape.

_That didn't mean he wasn't going to hunt down the guy and hurt him real good for what he had done to her._

He smiled back, putting a caressing hand on her cheek before turning to Lance. "Can I take her back home?"

"Of course. I'll go too, I just didn't want to leave her alone before you arrived."

"Thank you."

The officer put his hand on Felicity's shoulder. "Get some rest, sweetheart. I'll call you if something comes up."

She squeezed his hand with a grateful smile. "Thank you officer."

Oliver put one arm around her shoulders and the other one under her knees and lifted her. He settled her in the car and drove way, taking the direction of her apartment.

"Do you have your keys ?"

"Yes, fortunately, they were in my jacket. It was just some money and my credit card. I already called and blocked it from the station."

Oliver nodded, relieved. At least the guy couldn't know where she lived or try to enter her apartment randomly.

She fidgeted a bit on her seat, trying to find the best way to put her feet. It was throbbing painfully and she winced.

"I'm going to be seriously incapacitated for the next two days at least. Urgh, I hate to be the damsel in distress."

He smiled, pressing a comforting hand on her knee. "You help me save damsels in distress almost on a daily basis. I guess for once you're allowed to be one."

She gave him a sheepish look. "Still, I'm pretty sure you had more important things to do tonight than rescuing me."

He laughed. "Felicity, I'm wearing pajama pants. What do you think I was doing?"

"Slumber party?" she offered, a glint of mirth in her eyes.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, and as they had just arrived at a traffic light, he stopped the car and turned to her.

"Nothing is more important than you. Nothing. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded, blushing slightly, but she felt a warm glow flow through her at his words.

When she had arrived at the station, he had been the first and only person she had wanted to call.

A few minutes later they were at her apartment and she opened the door with her key while he was still holding her. Once inside he brought her immediately in the bathroom at her request. A nice hot shower was the first thing she wanted to do.

He put a stool in the shower. "There you go. I'll be outside. Bring me some cream and bandages and I'll take care of your foot."

"Really, Oliver, I'm ok now, you don't…"

"I'll be outside," he cut her off with a firm stare and she knew better than to argue. Especially as she didn't want him to leave.

She came out a good fifteen minutes later, hopping on her good foot, wearing her fluffy bathrobe and holding the medicine Oliver had requested. He came to help her and sat her on her bed. He pulled a chair and sat, holding Felicity's foot on his lap. The only light came from her bedside lamp, bathing the room in a soft glow. Oliver was concentrating on applying the cream delicately on her swollen foot and she took the opportunity to look at him. He had a quiet demeanor now, but she knew that it was for her sake. Inside he was probably boiling and wanting nothing more than to hood up and go after her mugger, but had decided to stay and take care of her instead. As if she needed any more reason to be reminded why she loved him so much.

"You would be a great nurse," she told him.

He stared at her mockingly. "A nurse? Why not a doctor?"

"Because that's just some cream and a bandage. If you ever do an open heart surgery on me then I'm willing to call you doctor," she answered with a mischievous smile.

"Wait until you see my bedside manners," he winked at her and she laughed. A flirty Oliver was not a side of him she get to see often, at least not directed at her.

Once done he pulled the cover, helping her settle into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she felt a wave of exhaustion, as if the events of the night suddenly came crashing all at once,

He sat beside her, his hand caressing her hair. "I'll be in the chair, right here, if you need me."

That woke her up a bit. "What? Oliver, this chair would be a torture device for sleeping. There's plenty of space next to me. I promise your virtue will still be intact in the morning," she added with a tired smile.

His lips twitched. "I don't know, there's that voracious look in your eyes all of a sudden…"

She slapped him on the arm. "Shut up and get in bed." And of course she blushed because she never would have thought that she would say those words to Oliver Queen, and even then the circumstances were not exactly as she had hoped they would be.

He slid in the bed next to her, and she turned toward him, seeking his warmth presence. His arm perfectly fitted itself around her waist.

"Go to sleep. I've got you." And as if on cue he felt Felicity's body completely relax against his and her breathing getting even. She was asleep.

Oliver closed his eyes, inhaling her familiar perfume, a soothing feeling invading his body.

Yes, he got her. And he was not letting go.


	6. It takes an Ocean not to Break

**This was inspired by a Tumblr post ( /ZNF2iq15a58Er) by the talented P0cketw0tch**. **Check it out if you can before reading as it is worth it :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Not for the first time that evening, Felicity reminded herself that gallivanting over the roofs of Starling City in a blue dress was not the brightest idea she ever had.

It was a good thing Sara had let her grab a pair of tennis shoes, or this little stroll would have turned into some very perilous adventure.

Still, Felicity hadn't had fun like this in a long time.

It had been quiet at the foundry. Oliver had a family thing; and Diggle had left early. On an impulse, Sara had suggested to Felicity a girl's night out, although a different kind to what Felicity was used to.

They climbed a small ladder to reach another rooftop, all the while sharing childhood stories and high school anecdotes.

"And you're really not sorry for missing your prom?"

Felicity shrugged. "No. It wasn't a big deal for me. I had better things to do anyway."

She sat on the small wall, catching her breath. "Ok, I definitely need to work out more."

"We can train together. I can teach you some neat tricks."

"Oh, that would be great. Can you imagine Oliver's face if I wiped his ass on the mat?"

Sara chuckled. "I definitely want to be there when you do that."

Felicity appreciated the use of 'when' instead of 'if'. She knew what she was worth, especially since she had joined Team Arrow. But for some reason, spending time with Sara always increased her confidence tenfolds. She liked to secretly entertain the idea that if the two of them decided to take over the world, absolutely nothing would stop them. Not that she especially fancied the idea of world domination, but it was nice to know that she could if she wanted to.

Sara explored a bit further before hopping back to her with a grin. "Want to raise the stakes a bit?"

Felicity squinted at her. "Depends what you mean by 'raise the stakes'."

"Come on."

Felicity followed her to the edge of the roof. The next building was very close – but still with a very impressive void in between. She turned to Sara with a half-frightened, half-excited look.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking?"

Sara grinned. "Yes, but only if you feel up to it."

She looked at her skirt then at the street below.

"If someone happens to walk by right now they definitely are going to get an eyeful."

Sara raised her eyebrows. "You're wearing underwear, do you?"

Felicity gave her an innocent look. "Fortunately, today I do."

After a startled moment, Sara laughed. "Well, well, Miss Smoak, I didn't picture you as that kind of girl."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Miss Lance," Felicity winked.

"I can't wait, then,' Sara answered with a playful grin. "Come on."

She was the first to jump, landing graciously on the other side.

"Your turn!" she told Felicity, walking back a few steps and taking in the scenery.

Felicity looked at the empty space, doing some calculations in her head. She was about to propel herself when she realized that Sara wasn't paying attention. She was looking the other way.

"Sara?"

The young woman didn't move.

Something was wrong.

Without thinking any further, Felicity jumped and came to stand next to Sara. She followed her gaze down the building.

Sitting outside a cafe down the street, Laurel and Quentin Lance were having a drink, chatting and laughing.

"Oh."

Felicity hesitated for a moment before putting a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder. Her heart broke when she saw a tear fall down her friend's cheek.

She delicately wiped the tear before tugging Sara into her arms, holding her tightly.

"It's ok to cry," she whispered, and felt Sara's arm sliding around her waist, pressing tightly back. She knew it was Sara's decision to leave her sister in the dark, but it didn't hurt nonetheless. Seeing Laurel from afar and not being able to interact with her – or just letting her know that she was _alive _– was probably killing Sara a little bit every day.

Felicity held her as long as Sara needed it, and smiled when her friend finally pulled back.

"Ok?" she simply asked.

Sara nodded before smiling back.

"What do you say we go back home? There's this great TV show that I think you would like."

"I'd love that. Let's go."

As they were walking back hand in hand, Felicity said, "By the way, this no underwear thing, it was a joke. I probably would never do that. Not that I ever tried, so I wouldn't know. But I don't think I would feel very comfortable doing it."

Sara laughed heartily, squeezing her hand. "You're a good friend, Felicity Smoak."


	7. I never tell you what you're worth

It was still early and the only sound on the executive floor was the clicking of Felicity's heels. Oliver would not be there for at least another hour, which gave her time to enjoy her coffee, watch some news and prepare a few things for the day.

She had just turned her computer on when she saw Diggle coming out of the elevator with a dark look on his face.

She immediately assumed the worst.

"What? Did something happen? Oliver?"

He stopped in front of her desk, handing her the Starling Herald.

"Oliver is fine, as far as I know. But we have a problem."

She took the newspaper, unfolding it to check the front page. A slight gasp escaped her lips.

There were two pictures, both of herself and Oliver as the Arrow. On one picture their faces were very close. On the other one, it obviously looked like they were kissing. Fortunately, Oliver's face was hidden by his hood.

She, on the other hand, was perfectly recognizable.

The headline said, 'Who's the Vigilante's girlfriend?'

She let the paper drop on her desk and met John's concerned gaze.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

A/N : So, before you start yelling at me, yes I will continue this - it is actually part of a long oneshot (or more, not sure yet) I'm working on and I wanted to give a little teaser to see if people responded well to it. I'll probably post it in the next week or two.

Reviews are welcome !


	8. Don't get too Close (It's Dark inside)

**This could be considered as a follow up to 'The Evil League of Evil' and 'Until we meet again'.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. :)**

* * *

This isn't exactly what Felicity expects from a kidnapping. Not that she expects to be kidnapped on a regular basis.

Been there, done that.

But when two people wearing black ski masks grabbed her outside of her apartment earlier that evening, she had kind of expected to be thrown into some dank cell, or a gloomy room with just a chair and nothing else. And nowhere to pee. (Which was one of her biggest concern about being taken : what if she had to pee and they didn't let her? A girl could only hold on for so long and this was the kind of humiliation she definitely didn't want to experience.)

So instead of being manacled into a dark dungeon, she's sitting on a comfortable sofa in an elegant living room – or, considering the amount of books on the shelves and the sturdy desk in the corner, more likely a library or a study. The room is illuminated by the warm glow of the fireplace. On the low mahogany table in front of her is a bowl of fresh fruits, as well as an unopened bottle of wine and two glasses.

But the most interesting thing in the room is sitting beside here.

Slade Wilson.

She now knows a lot more about him than she did a few weeks ago. And even if they know he has a nefarious agenda, Oliver never depicted him as a monster, mostly remembering with sadness and regret. As to Felicity, remnants of her first encounter with still linger, and she can't exactly forget the man with the charming smile.

Which means, she's probably not as scared as she should be.

"Mr Wilson."

"Miss Smoak. You remember."

"I could hardly forget you. You gave me one of the best foot massage I ever had."

That elicits a sharp laugh.

"Am I a prisoner?"

"Not exactly. I just wanted to have a little talk with you."

She raises an eyebrow. "Well you know where I work – and obviously, where I live – which, to be honest, is kind of creepy – so you could have called. There was no need to give in to some criminal tendencies."

Amusement flickers in the eyes that meet hers. "Ah, but it is more fun that way. You see, Miss Smoak, you kind of put a big dent in my plans."

"Me?"

"For the past few years I was led to believe that the most important woman in Oliver Queen's life was Laurel Lance. But when I arrived in Starling City, it became quickly obvious that things had change, and the lovely miss Lance seems to be out of the picture."

"Oh, believe me, Laurel is still very much in the picture – and Sara too," she mutters, gritting her teeth

"Do I detect an hint of bitterness?"

She gives him an innocent smile. "Bitter ? No. No. No one is bitter."

She narrows her eyes at him.

"Don't tell me you were planning to kidnap Laurel too and made Oliver choose between the both of us ? Because that would be really lame."

He seems a bit startled by her frankness, as if it has indeed been part of his plan. But it is fleeting, and there's no trace of it on his face when he answers, "I have no intention of doing you any harm, Miss Smoak. From what I heard and saw, it would be a shame to put a bullet in the brain of someone as smart and beautiful as you."

"That's…nice to hear. And Thank you…I suppose."

He settles down more comfortably in the couch.

"What did Oliver told you about me? Considering your earlier remark, I'm guessing Oliver must have said a few things."

"He told me that you had been injected with the mirakuru. That he probably wouldn't have survived without you. And that you lost someone you loved."

Her voice softens on the last words but his face darkens.

"You don't know anything about her."

At that moment, Felicity is suddenly reminded that she's sitting beside a man that was injected with a powerful drug, and that he could snap her in two like a twig with just one hand. Behind that handsome face and sharp suit is a dangerous man, who came here to get his revenge against Oliver, and he will take down everyone and everything who gets in his way.

And as much as she wants to reach out to him, she must never, ever forget that. Not even for one second.

But Felicity, being Felicity, is nothing if not resilient.

"No, I don't . But from what I heard, she doesn't seem like the kind of woman who would appreciate to have her memory used in the name of vengeance. Then again," she adds quickly when she meet his furious glance, "I only have Oliver' side of the story. I would really much to hear yours."

His whole body is stiff, and the angry look in his eyes is seconded by a haunted one, and for a moment Felicity wonders if he's going to strangle her or spill his guts.

He suddenly turns his attention to the fire. "You're free to go. Anthony is waiting for you at the front door and will drive you home."

She sighs and stand up, smoothing her skirt, waiting for him to say something, but he ignores her, stubbornly looking the other way.

Once at the door, she can't help but turn around. That's her mistake.

He's still sitting rigidly, her back to her. She can't see his face, but she knows, she just _knows_, that he feels utterly miserable.

She walks back to the couch, sits down with a decisive look on her face. "You know, it's not like I have anywhere else to be tonight. That's a fine bottle of wine you have there. Why don't we open it?"


	9. No Funny Business

**I have no idea where this came from.**

* * *

It's cold in the warehouse and she's tied to a chair with only a light shirt on, and the ties holding her wrists are way too tight.

Felicity's definitely been in more comfortable situation.

The guy comes up to her, unties her right arm and shoves her telephone, which he took earlier, in her hand.

"You're going to call Oliver Queen."

"Why? Why are you going to do?"

"Duh, I'm using you to lure him here. Then I'll ask a ransom for him. Not sure if you're worth a lot," he adds with a doubtful look and Felicity sends him a scathing glare.

This is a stupid plan if she ever heard one, and considering how excited and nervous he sounds he's probably new at this but hey, she's tied to a chair and she's apparently of no monetary value whatsoever, so she won't be the one to rain on his parade.

Just before she presses the speed dial, the guy points out his gun in what he thinks is a threatening manner.

"No funny business, ok? No code words or twisted phrases to let him know what's happening. Ok?"

She rolls her eyes and calls Oliver. It's not that she's particularly afraid of the guy, but it still feels good to hear Oliver's voice.

"Felicity! I was worried. Where are you?"

"My car broke down when I left Verdant earlier. I'm on the corner of Richmond and 6th. Could you please come and get me?"

"Of course. Did you call a tow truck already?"

"I will, but I wanted to call you first. Please, _Ollie_, can you come as soon as possible?"

There is a pause at the end of the line. "Sure. I'll be there shortly."

"Thanks."

She hungs up and gives the phone back to the guy, who smirks. "Good girl."

* * *

In the foundry, Oliver looks at his phone with a concerned look on his face and Diggle frowns.

"Well? What did she say?"

Oliver walks to the glass shelf and pulls out his bow.

"Her car broke down 3 blocks from here." He puts the bow on a nearby desk.

Diggle raised an eyebrow. "And you're going to use your bow to fix her car?"

"No. But she called me Ollie."

As he starts unbuttoning his shirt, understanding dawns on Diggle's face.

"She's in trouble."

* * *

**A/N : I might write a follow up to this, where the guy is mad because he's been tricked and he's roughing up Felicity a little bit so he has to face the Wrath of a Mighty Angry Oliver ('You hurt my Felicity!') and after that back at the lair Oliver tenderly tends to Felicity's wound and they share a sweet & funny moment and hey look, I think I actually just wrote the thing. :)**

**Stay tuned !**


	10. No Funny Business - Part 2

**Thanks everyone for the nice comments, didn't expect it to be so popular :) Hope you all enjoy this follow up !**

* * *

Felicity looks at her watch and sighs. What's taking them so long? She called at least 10 minutes ago!

The minute after an arrow flies across the room and comes to stuck itself in the bad guy's shoulder. He cries in pain, and turns to Felicity with an angry look on his face. "You bitch! How did you warn him?" He wants to raise his gun but the pain is probably too strong and he drops it on the floor, where Felicity swiftly kicks it away. But just before he succumbs to the pain he raises his good arm and forcefully strike her across the forehead. He then falls to the ground with a groan.

Oliver runs to her first, while Diggle checks on the guy, making sure he's incapacitated and holding him at gun point.

"Finally! Did you guys stop for coffee or what?"

Oliver crouches before her, putting his bow on the ground and cutting her ties.

"Are you ok?" he asks, and his eyes widens when he sees the small trail of blood coming down from her temple. A low growl raises from his chest and he turns to the guy with a murderous look on his face.

"Oliver, it's nothing," Felicity calls to him, because she feels that he's about to start a blood bath. But he doesn't listen and marches to the guy, grabbing him by his throat. "You bastard," he mutters in his most threatening Arrow voice, but Diggle put a calming hand on his arm. "He's out for the count, Oliver. He doesn't even hear you."

With a regretful look, Oliver drops the guy back on the floor. He still kicks him in the ribs for good measure and doesn't care if it looks childish.

"Can you call Lance and let him know?" Oliver asks Diggle before coming back to Felicity, who is standing, but a little wobbly on her legs.

"I'll be fine," she reassures him when she sees the angry look on his face. He puts one arm under her knees and another around her shoulder and lifts her up.

"Oh Oliver, I can walk for crying out loud."

He gives her a firm yet tender glance. "Zip it, Felicity."

She sends him a very offended look for all of three seconds before leaning her head against his shoulder with a sigh.

After all, she was kidnapped, and tortured (ok…sort of) and she's bleeding heavily (almost) so if Oliver wants to carry her against his muscular yet oddly comfortable frame, who is she to say no?

She might have her pride, but she's not completely stupid either.

* * *

A bit later at the lair, Felicity is sitting on the med bay while Oliver is standing between her legs, tending to her forehead wound. Turns out it's not so deep after all, so he just cleans it and applies a few strips.

He gave her something for the pain earlier, and she's not sure what it is but she feels rather good and floaty. His chest, which is at her eyes level, is radiating a nice warmth and she can still smell a hint of his cologne.

She should get kidnapped by stupid guys more often.

"That was a smart move, with the name," Oliver tells her while finishing his ministrations.

She grins. "Well, I'm a smart girl. I'm glad you figured it out, though."

"Hey, I'm a smart guy too."

"You are. I must be rubbing off on you." Her eyes widen. "I mean, with my brain. I'm rubbing off on you with my brain."

He chuckles slightly, and his hand lingers a bit longer than necessary on her blond locks. "You're all fixed," he tells her in that low, caring tone he takes sometimes with her, and she doesn't know if it is the drug, or the fact that his hand now rest on her shoulder (a place that belongs only to him in her mind) but her brain-to-mouth filter definitely shuts down.

"You're not going to kiss and make it better?" she asks with a little pout, which turns into a strangled gasp when Oliver actually presses his lips to her eyebrow.

He pulls away just a few millimeters, and she takes her chance, catching is lips with hers. He stiffens slightly, surprised, but it doesn't last, and soon his arm slides against her waist, pressing her against him as one of her legs comes to rest on his lower back. Oliver cups the back of her head, holding their mouth together for a deep delicious kiss, and she loses herself in the sensation.

* * *

Oliver slowly pulls away when he can feel her body sag against his, and understands that she's slowly succumbing to the drug and the adrenaline crash.

"Do my kisses put you to sleep?" he asks, his smile echoing in his voice.

"No no, go on, go on," she mumbles and she's obviously drifting.

He presses one last kiss on her head before raising her in his arms, and this time she doesn't protest, her head resting limply on his shoulder. He's going to take her home and make sure she's resting – and more importantly, that she's safe.

"Hey, Oliver? Thank you for saving me," she murmurs sleepily and he rests his cheek against her mane, closing his eyes for a brief instant.

Yes, he saved her tonight.

But, in more ways than one, she saves him everyday.


	11. We Argue We don't Fight

**Title from 'Metal & Dust' by London Grammar**

* * *

The first arrow hit the guy in the shoulder just like Oliver had intended to, but by the time he shot the second one the man had moved Felicity in front of him and the arrow stuck itself into her thigh.

Felicity's pierced scream and Oliver's loud curse alerted Diggle who was for once on the other side of the comms, courtesy of a sprained ankle.

"What? What's happening? Oliver!"

"I shot Felicity," Oliver answered in a blank tone.

"What?" John roared but Oliver ignored him, running to Felicity. The bad guy had tried to escape but had ran into Roy who had knocked him out.

The younger man dropped on his knees next to his friends.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"I don't know! The guy moved, and…my aim was off, or…Felicity, can you hear me? Shit, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

His hands were all over her leg, trying to measure the damages. It was a clean shot, and there was barely any blood.

"I'm fine," Felicity gritted between her teeth. "Well, not fine because it hurts like a _bitch_," she practically yelled the last word, "but beside the agonizing pain I'll be ok," she told Oliver, trying to speak calmly, as she could see he was freaking out. He was looking between her leg and her face frantically, not knowing what to do.

Roy noticed it too and took out his phone, calling 911.

"They'll be here shortly," he said once he hung up. "You need to leave," he reminded Oliver in a pressing tone, trying to shake him out of his apparent stupor.

It seemed to do the trick as Oliver stood up, hearing the sirens in the background. Leaving Felicity like this went against his every instincts, but he had no choice.

"Take care of her," he told Roy and there was a warning in his voice that the younger man heard loud and clear.

"She's like my sister, so I'm actually offended that you feel the need to tell me that," Roy replied.

The ambulance was now very close but Oliver crouched down again, kissing Felicity on the top of her head. "I'll meet you at the hospital, ok? Hang in there. I don't even know…"

"Yes, Oliver, I know, but you have to go now! Please."

By the time the medics jumped out of the ambulance he was gone.

* * *

He practically stormed into the hospital. Roy was waiting for him.

"She's in the ER. She should be out soon."

Oliver let himself fall on a nearby chair, putting his hands on his face.

"How could I let this happen?" he muttered, his face a mask of guilt.

"Hey, you couldn't see it coming, ok? Don't beat yourself up over it or Felicity will have your ass."

Oliver smiled at that, his shoulders relaxing a bit.

A couple hours later they were brought in her room. Roy called Diggle to let him know she was fine while Oliver sat on the bed, taking her hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly and she gave him a sweet smile.

"They pumped me with the good stuff, so I'm feeling pretty good," she replied, giggling slightly.

Roy gave her an amused look. "You're high."

"Pretty much," she agreed and laughed again.

"Felicity…"

"Oliver, I swear to God, if you apologize once again I'll beat you senseless with that pair of crutches over there. It was an accident. Nobody died. The end."

"Told you," Roy mouthed and Oliver glared at him.

Diggle walked into the room, his left side supported by a crutch. He came to the other side of the bed, briefly caressing her temple with his knuckles.

"Hey girl. You look pretty good for someone who got shot. What happened exactly?"

"Felicity started to ramble again and that's the only way Oliver found to shut her up," Roy deadpanned and Felicity laughed again. As Diggle sent her a look, she just said, "Morphine." Before adding, "It was an accident."

Diggle raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I kind of figured that he didn't shoot you on purpose."

Oliver scoffed. "Only Roy has that privilege," he said.

"I feel so special," the younger man replied good-naturedly.

"Hey, we can have a club now and swap stories," Felicity told Roy excitedly, "like, 'Remember that time when I was shot by the Arrow'?" and as she heard Oliver groaned she turned to him with a grin. "What? Too soon?"

He sent her an exasperated yet affectionate look and she squeezed his hand before letting out a huge yawn.

"That's our cue," Diggle said and bent to press a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Roy followed suit. "Don't talk the nurses to death," he said with a smile and she hit him slightly on the arm.

"We'll wait for you in the hall," Diggle told Oliver with a knowing look.

Felicity turned to Oliver with a soft smile.

"Isn't there a saying about getting an arrow in the leg and getting married?"

He smiled. "It's an arrow in the knee."

"Oh. Ok. Good thing you hit my thigh then."

He gave her a pensive look. "Maybe."

He stood up, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "Maybe next time I won't miss," he whispered.

"I...what?"

But he just winked at her and left the room, leaving her speechless.


	12. We go together (like a wink and a smile)

**Inspired by a Tumblr post by ohmypreciousgirl (about how Oliver would probably smile adorably every time he would refer to Felicity as his wife) :)**

* * *

Moira Queen definitely knew how to throw a lavish party, and this one, in celebration of her daughter's birthday, was no exception.

Oliver was talking with some family friends, telling them about their latest holidays.

"Actually, it was my wife's decision…" and then he stopped himself as a shit-eating grin spread on his face and he let out a little chuckle. Upon seeing the confusion on his companions' faces, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me. What was I saying?"

Standing a few feet away but still within earshot, Roy scoffed. "Seriously? Again?"

"Third time this week," John confirmed.

"Seriously, if I ever turn out like him, you have my permission to shoot me."

Digg smiled. "I don't know, it is cute. They're happy."

"And I'm happy they are happy, but come on…" he lowered his voice. "This is the Vigilante we are talking about, the Mighty Arrow, who puts down bad guys and fraternizes with the Russian mob. And he can't refer to his wife without giggling like a schoolgirl?"

As if on cue, Felicity appeared next to them. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Your husband is a giant dork," Roy told her.

"I know…he's my husband," she replied with the same dreamy look that had graced Oliver's face a few minutes ago, and the same little laugh escaped from her throat.

Roy raised his hand while Diggle chuckled. "That's it. I'm done. I'll go to the bar."

"You're underage," Felicity reminded him before turning to John. "He's still underage, right?"

Digg put his hand on her arm and squeezed it slightly. "Don't worry about it."

Oliver had noticed her and excused himself to his companions.

"Hey you," he murmured with a tender smile, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked at him with bright eyes, cupping his cheeks with her hand and pulling his head to hers, their lips joining in a kiss.

John wanted to say something but gave up when he saw that they were lost in their own world, forgetting that they were in a crowded room, or more probably not caring about it very much.

Despite his earlier statement, he rolled his eyes.

It was definitely not too late to meet Roy at the bar.


	13. It's a beautiful Night

"Felicity...Will you marry me?"

There is a sudden silence amidst the small crowd gathered at Verdant for Felicity's birthday. Some of the faces are smiling, other are surprised and one of them definitely sports a big frown.

None of them is a shocked as Felicity as she stares down at her boyfriend from 7 months who's down on one knee, holding a beautiful ring and a confident smile.

The first thing that comes to her mind, and that thankfully she doesn't voice aloud, is_ what the hell is he thinking doing that here and now ?_

The second one, however, is more vocal.

"I'm sorry, uh...no?"

* * *

Barely an hour ago, Felicity had found herself at the bar with John.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?" he asked, seeing her alone.

She gestured dismissively to the crowd. "Somewhere over there."

Diggle laughed slightly. "Ok, once more with feelings."

She sighed. "I know. I like him, he's a great guy, but he's not..."

She stopped herself, blushing slightly and Diggle finished her sentence.

"He's not the One?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah. Exactly."

So, when he witnessed the (unwelcome) grand gesture an hour later, Diggle whistled softly. "Oh my. This isn't going to end well."

"It isn't?" Oliver asked, wincing at the obvious hopeful tone in his voice and Roy, who was standing next to them, shot him a knowing look.

Cue to a few minutes later when Felicity says no, turns around on her heels and disappears. The rejected wannabe fiancé pockets the ring and walks back to the exit, looking utterly miserable.

"Well, that was awkward," Oliver comments.

"Awkward doesn't even begin to cover it," Roy adds.

Diggle nods. "You'd better be sure of your girl before you make a move. Still, I feel bad for the guy. Shouldn't one of us go talk to him?"

Roy scoffs. "Not me. I met him like 3 times, including today."

"Same here," Oliver says. "I've only seen him a few times."

"And every time you talked to him you made that weird growling sound. The guy must have thought you had a throat condition or something."

Oliver stared at Roy. "First, I didn't growl. And second, there's no such thing as as 'throat condition'."

They both look at Diggle, who raises his hands. "Hey, don't look at me. I spoke to him maybe twice. And there was no growling."

Oliver rolls his eyes. "We should go check on Felicity first anyway."

* * *

They find her in the Foundry, pacing back and forth on the mats, muttering under her breath.

"Hey Blondie. Didn't see that one coming, did you ?"

She glares at him as they come to stand around her. "You know what's funny? Ok, not really funny, but you know. I had just told Digg," and she gestured wildly to him, (just in case the two others had forgotten who Digg was) "I had just told him that I was going to break up with him. Right, Digg?"

"Indeed you did, Felicity," the older man smiles at her comfortingly. She didn't exactly say that to him in so many words, but far from him to correct her – he values certain parts of his anatomy.

"So, what did I do that made him so sure he could drop on one knee and propose at my birthday party? We've been dating for 6 months!"

"Sucky sense of timing, if you ask me," Roy agrees.

"This isn't your fault, Felicity," Oliver adds with that calming tone that usually works on her. "He's the one who put you in that position."

She suddenly stops walking and her shoulders slump, anger leaving her and being replaced by weariness.

"I feel so horrible," she mutters. "Rejecting someone like that is one of the worse things to do to a person."

"It could be worse," Oliver says. "You could have said yes and then left him at the altar."

"Not helping, Oliver."

"Sorry."

Diggle steps in. "He's right, Felicity. None of this is your fault. It was obviously a bit too much wishful thinking on his part and he definitely should have broach the subject with you before."

She shook her head. "I don't understand. I mean, even the sex, it was ok but not that great..."

She's interrupted by a chorus of male voices.

"Wow, TMI, Blondie, TMI."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Felicity, really..."

She lets out an incredulous laugh. "Oh, come on! Oliver, when you were doing it with Sara last year, guess who had front row seat to you little amateur porn? Security cameras, remember?" Roy snickers as Oliver has the good grace to look sheepish, but Felicity turns to him. "And you ? The next time Thea and you are doing it upstairs, can you please remember to close her office's door?"

That wipes the smile out of Roy's face, especially as Oliver turns to him with an eyebrow raised. "Thea and I don't have sex," he pretends. "We just hold hands."

His perfectly innocent look elicits a slight twitch of Oliver's lips and the younger man relaxes.

His phone buzz at that moment, right along with Oliver's.

"It's Thea. She's wondering where we are."

Oliver nods. "Same here. We should get back upstairs."

Roy is the first to leave, stopping by Felicity. "Don't be too upset about this, ok? Oh, and happy birthday. At least you won't forget that one." She smacks him slighlty on the arm but also raises on her feet to kiss him on the cheek. Diggle follows suit.

"You can call me if there's anything, you know that, right?" and she nods and smile, and that gets him a peck on the cheek too.

That leaves her and Oliver alone. He leans on the table and holds his hand to her.

"Come here," he tells her softly, and she doesn't need to be told twice before stepping into the comforting warmth of his arms. She knows he's just being a friend right now, but just being there reminds her all too well why she said no tonight.

One of his hand rubs her back in a soothing manner, and she sighs in contentment. Once she has had her Oliver Hug Fix, she pulled away but stay within the circle of his arms.

"I should go talk to him. He must feel terrible right now," she murmurs but he just holds her a little closer and she lets out a chuckle, putting her head back in the hollow of his neck.

"You didn't like him very much, did you?"

She feels his shoulder raising slighlty under her cheek.

"Not much, no. But for no valid reason except the fact that he was dating you."

She appreciates his honesty. They sure came a long way since the Barry Allen days.

"Is that why you had that growling voice whenever you talked to him?"

He sighs. "I didn't...it's a throat condition, ok?"

She frowns. "What?"

"Never mind. I thought the guy made you happy, Felicity. So I never said anything."

"Ok, I should stop acting as if I was the one rejected here...but I liked him, and yes I wanted to end things but I never wanted it to be so...brutal, you know."

"I know."

"I kept expecting my feelings to grow stronger, and the butterflies, and the firework, but they never came."

He smiles. "Butterflies and fireworks."

She laughs softly. "I know, that's too romance novel-y for you."

He shakes his head. "No, I know what you mean."

She raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, I definitely experienced fireworks a few times, and the butterflies...those are more recent but definitely there."

She tilts her head, giving him a curious look. "Recent, as in...this week?"

He smiles. "Recent as in right now."

Understanding dawns on her and she blushes softly, admiring the way the light of his smile reflects in his gorgeous blue eyes. She doesn't see him like this often enough, and knowing that she's the reason for it makes her heart swell.

"You should do something about it," she can't help but say.

His smile remains the same, but the light in his eyes intensifies. "Oh, I will. Soon."

And that promise -something he doesn't give easily – is all she needs.

* * *

When Oliver proposes a year and a half later, it's just the both of them on a secluded beach at sunset, and she throws herself at him before he's even finished.

She says yes.

Obviously.


	14. Fever (When you hold me tight)

**Inspired by a gif on Tumblr in a post by Befitandchase. Pointless fluff :) (you can see the gif on my blog)**

* * *

Who needs a normal boyfriend walking through the front door when you can have the Arrow climbing through your bedroom window?

Felicity shifts slightly in her bed, watching Oliver as he discards his bow and quiver in the corner. She hears a zipping sound and soon after the hood is hanging on a chair, followed by the mask and the gloves on her dressing table.

He switches on the bathroom light but leaves the door ajar.

"Hey," she says to let him know she's awake.

He comes to sit on the bed next to her, giving her a loving smile.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Still feverish. My throat hurts too."

His hand comes to rest on her forehead, his thumb caressing her hairline.

"Did you take your meds?"

"Yes daddy."

As Oliver's eyebrow shoots up she blushes – although, thanks to the red spots on her cheeks due to the fever, it doesn't show.

"Sorry. It sounded sexier in my head."

His lips twist. "No, it_ was_ kind of sexy, which is what disturbs me a little."'

He frowns a bit at how warm her skin still is, sliding his hand from her forehead to her cheek.

She moans. "Oh my God, that feels so good. Is it that cold out there?"

"It's freezing. I'm going to take a shower."

She catches his wrist, holds his hand to her face. "No, no shower. I'm warm enough for the two of us. Come cuddle with me and you'll be my own personal popsicle."

He chuckles before pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "I don't think that's recommended. I'll be back shortly. Try to go back to sleep, ok?"

"Urgh, that's all I've been doing all day," she replies, but the sleepiness in her voice belies her protest.

He gives her cheek a last caress and she sighs with satisfaction.

A few minutes later, the steady sound of the shower lulls her back to sleep. When Oliver comes out, he looks tenderly at her sleeping form. He puts on a pair of shorts and slips in the bed next to her, mindful of the fact that she's still feverish and needs her space. He just takes her hand and keeps it in his before falling asleep.

* * *

Oliver wakes up to the nice feeling of a hand dragging softly through his hair.

His eyes flutters open. He's definitely not in the same position he was when he fell asleep. His resolve of giving Felicity her space apparently went through the window during the night, as he is now lying across the bed, his head resting on her lower stomach, his hands on each side of her waist.

Not that she seems to mind, judging by the way she gently caresses his hair, comfortably sat against her pillows and reading a book.

It's not the first time that he wakes up like this, the both of them entangled or one of them half resting on the other. He had never realized how much he liked to cuddle until Felicity.

He turns his head to her and she lowers her book, smiling at him.

"What time is it?" he asks, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

She checks the alarm clock. "7.12"

"You feel better?" he asks, noticing her rested face.

"My fever broke during the night. I was all sweaty and gross, so I went to take a shower. And then I didn't really want to sleep anymore."

He put his hand on her stomach, were the skin is now a healthy warm and smells like her orange blossom shower gel. He puts a tender kiss next to her navel. "I love you even when you're sweaty and gross," he tells her and she laughs, caressing his cheek. He kisses the palms of her hand before raising slightly and coming to lie next to her, his arm across her belly and his face nestling in her neck. Felicity smiles. She's been pretty sick the last two days, and it's obvious that he missed the touching and intends to catch up on it.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a book on Supernatural."

He pauses. "That's the one with the two brothers hunting demons?"

"Yep."

He closes his eyes. "Do you mind if I go back to sleep for a while?"

"Of course not. You need your rest, babe. I'll watch over you," she says before putting a soft kiss on his cheek.

He mumbles something and she only catches half of it but she doesn't ask him to repeat because she can feel his body relaxing and the minute after he's back in slumber land.

Felicity turns back to her book and smile contentedly. Everything is right in her world.


End file.
